


Yuki Maeda's extra lucky night

by maybeimgay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeimgay/pseuds/maybeimgay
Summary: Yuki and Sora go to a party in the cafateria being hosted by Mikado. Some unexpected things happen, but thats not a bad thing *wink wonk*.
Relationships: Maeda Yuki/Sannoji Mikado, Maeda Yuki/Sora, Maeda Yuki/Yomiuri Nikei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Mac and cheese

It's a party in the monocruise, and Sora, Yuki, and Shinji are having a fun time. "So, you don't like macaroni and cheese??" Shinji questioned, he was more of a raw potato guy but he wondered why his bestest bro wouldnt love mac and cheese. "Yeah, i ate it once and-" Yuki was cut off by a loud SLAP. Hajime just slapped Shinji's ass, really hard. "Ow! Bro, what was that for?" Shinji asked, holding his left ass cheek. "Come with me to the bathroom and i'll show you." Hajime said with a smirk. Shinji's face lit up as he said "Sorry bro i gotta go!" He grabbed Hajime's hand and speed walked out the door. "Horny fucks." Sora mumbles under her breath. "Anyways, what were you saying Yuki?" She asked. "Yeah so i ate it once and i got really sick, and i haven't eaten mac and cheese since." The GINGER said with a blank expression. "Oh so that's why you've been avoiding the food here...I get it now." Sora realized. 

MOMENTS LATER 

"Yuki im bored." She said. "What do you want me to do about it? I'm just as bored as you Sora." Yuki said with raised eyebrows. "You could...let me jerk you off!" The amnesiac exclaimed. Yuki's face went tomato red and he turned into a stuttering mess. "W-what?! Here right now?? But that's too obvious everyone would s-" Sora put a finger over his mouth and with a smile she said "Don't worry, i have the perfect idea. Just stay here." Sora got up and grabbed Yuki's empty paper plate, they were on a budget. There were thoughts rushing through Yuki's head as the music seemed to get louder and louder but suddenly- Sora dropped his plate. He could hear a quiet "Oops" from his table. "Damn, now she has to get another one." Is what the lad thought, but Sora bent over, her short skirt revealing her underwear as she picked up the plate. Since it was a special occasion, she decided to change up her outfit a bit. "This bitch is insane" He thought. Blushing like mad, Yuki noticed blood wasnt rushing to just his face. "Bouta make me act up 🥵" The twink whispered. As Sora walked back she said "I saw that, how did you say that 🥵 outloud?" "How did you say 🥵 out loud?" They wiped the sweat from each other's foreheads. "Um anyways, eat this." Sora sits down and shovels a spoonful of macaroni into Yuki's mouth. At the same time she leans forward and unzips Yuki's pants. As she feeds him some more mac and cheese she pulls out his dick and starts jerking him off. His eyes roll back out of sheer pleasure and surprise and he starts to gag on the food. "Enjoying your food Yuki?" Sora asks tauntingly. "Y-Yes Soraaa..." As he drags out his words, he lowers a fist and clenches the table cloth. The albino feeds him some more as he starts sweating, you can hear gags and muffled moans behind all that damn cheese. Fucking cheese i hate that shit, anyways Yuri Kagarin walks over to Sora and her ginger. "Miss Sora! Would you care to dance with me?" He asked with a glimmer in his eyes. "Im busy Yuri go away." Sora said looking the spaceman in the eyes. "Why are you hanging out with this degenerate when you could spend some time with-" Yuri gets cut off by a loud breathless moan. He finds that Sora is licking Yuki's spoon, taking off the leftover cheese with her tongue as the boy pants loudly. "I...I see..." Yuri says as he turns around and walks away. "Ugh finally." The polar bear head ass bitch says, shoveling more macaroni into Yuki"s mouth. "Mph- So-ora i'll come if you k-keep that up!" Yuki said hushed. "That's the point dumbass." Sora says with an annoyed look. Yuki frantically panted "Ah ah- sora i'm-" "No you aren't!" Sora said while shoving a spoon in his mouth. However, saying that he's not isnt gonna stop it from happening, the table was painting white on the bottom from Yuki's "finish" and Sora had a smug smile on her face as Yuki's was getting redder than before. Sora looked up and saw NIKEI YOMIURI looking at her gay in the eyes with a low-key disgusted look on that incredibly handsome face, mmm i love him <3\. Sora smiled wider, it's not like he could see what was happening under the table since there was a huge cloth draped over it. He walks towards the couple, but stumbles to his demise with a loud "Oof ouch my absolute bones!" He finds his face under the table and sees Sora's hand wrapped around Yuki's magnum dong, the underside of the table and the albinos hand covered in semen. He quickly gets up and seems like he wants so say something, but he speed walks to the DJ booth to cry into his epic DJ boyfriends cape. Luckly, Yuki didn't see this happen because his face was buried in the heavenly bowl of macaroni he was eating. It would've been way too obvious to what they were doing with his shinji-hair-colored face. Speaking of Shinji, Sora looks to the bathroom door and sees the redhead and his blonde boyfriend coming in happier than they left. Sora quicky covers up Yuki, saying "HEY we gotta go." "A-alright..." Yuki says, still embarrassed and out of breath. She drags him to his room and says "YEET! Ok go to sleep!" while clamping onto the gingers body after flinging him onto his bed. "But i'm not tired-" Yuki tries to protest before he realizes that Sora is already fast asleep...luck sure is nice! 


	2. Nikei's alternate ending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While under the table, Nikei gets the best idea hes ever had...

(Starting from: "He finds his face under the table and sees Sora's hand wrapped around Yuki's magnum dong, the underside of the table and the albinos hand covered in semen.")

To Nikeis surprise, Yuki was still hard. There was only one logical thing to do that came to mind. Nikei slid fully under the table and grabbed Yuki by the dick. Yuki bolts up, still out of breath and notices his big bro and his bros big bro entering the cafeteria. "Yuki, we have to go!" Sora whispers, pulling on Yuki's hand. "I- I- ah I can't Sora..." He says pointing down. She lets out a "hm?" and looks under the table. As she lowers her head her eyes shoot wide open to see Nickelback sucking Yuki off. "S-sora! I think -ah- he knows the Gawk Gawk double hand twist vacuum seal combo 3000!" Sora lowers the sheet but hears a "Yeah *pant* Mikado *pant* taught me!" from under the table. Nikei lifts the sheet for a second and says "Oh, where are my manners. May i continue sucking your cock Yuki?" he says while jerking the twink off. "y-yes please..." Yuki says in between moans. "HEY YUKI." SHINJI FUCKING SAID. "Oh h-hey big bro!" Yuki said, questioning the entirety of the universe. "You don't look too good Yuki, are you alright?" Hajime questioned. "Mhm! I'm just ah- not feeling too w-well!" Yuki answered. "Oh maybe i can help, you know i've had my fair share of sickness, here let me and bro take you to bed!" The boxer offered. "N-no...i think i'll be fine!" Yuki says, he covers his mouth to hush his moans. Sora is just sitting there awkwardly. She kicks Nonkle but he punches her right in the coochie. As she clenches her injured ushy gushy Hajime asks "Are you feeling sick too Sora?" "Ugh no, just lady things..." "Oh i can help with that too! I have some experience!" Hajime said happily. "I- you fucking what?" Sora says, but she notices Yuki breathing heavily and gripping the table harder every second. "Hey look over there!" Sora points to the dance floor. They see Hibiki screaming at Kanade "NO STOP IT KANADE STOP DOING THE STANKY LEG PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Kanade is doing the stanky leg, i think someone spiked the froot loops casserole. While Shinji and his boyfriend are staring at two lolis having a fucking blast, Yuki and Nikei are having a blast, literally. Yuki comes on Nikeis face, holding back his urges to moan. "Agh! Not on my hair you twink!" Nikei shouts from under the table, quickly picking himself up and sitting in the empty seat next to Yuki. Shinji turns around and says "Hey what was- Oh it's just you Nikei...where did you come from?" With a smirk the emo bastard says "You should be asking Yuki that." "What?" Shigiraki says with confusion. "Woah i'm your biggest fan!!!" Iroha says out of nowhere, dragging Shigaraki away from the party by his crunchy looking hands. "Who the fuck was that?" said Hajimeme. "No idea..." Sora said. "Hey Nikei, what's that on your hair...and your face?" Shinji asked the vampire head ass lookin bitch. "Um...lotion. My skin is soft now, wanna feel?" Nikei said leaning forward. "Ah sure!" Shinji exclaimed. The himbo felt Nikeis cheek, getting the "Lotion" all over his hand. "It's soft but...this doesn't feel like lotion. Or smell like it for that matter." He raised his hand to his mouth but Hajime grabbed his wrist with a disappointed look on his face. The boxer leaned in and whispered into his boyfriend's ear, you could see the realization stab Shinji right in the side of his stomach. Without words, the boys walk away out of the cafeteria. Yuki looks over to see Nikei resting his face on his hand, trying to get the dick juice out of his hair. "I um...do you want a towel? Some water?" He asks Nikei. Nikei looks over to him, away from the pocket mirror that appeared out of thin air. "Huh?" Nikei asked, he was trying to lick Yuki's baby batter from off his cheeks. "Oh! Um...thanks?" Yuki said, looking a bit happier. Sora grabbed Yuki's hand standing up and said "We are going to have a talk, Yuki." The look on her face sent chills through the boy. As Sora drags him out of the cafeteria, Yuki looks back at the guy who just gave him a blow job. Nikei winked and made the universal sign for "call me." Yuki winked back, making Nikei blush a bit. As soon as he knew it he was sitting on his bed. Sora was staring at him across the room from a seat he had, but he didnt care. All he could think about was Nikei and the mind blowing sucky sucky he got.


	3. Mikado's alternate ending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, MĪĶÆĐØ §ĄŇÑÖJÎ caught you sinning!

(Starting from "However, saying that he's not isnt gonna stop it from happening, the table was painting white on the bottom from Yuki's "finish" and Sora had a smug smile on her face as Yuki's was getting redder than before.") Right when Yuki finished, the duo suddenly heard a voice come from behind them... Mikado had teleported behind them and demanded their attention. His mask was devoid of any emotion at all, and with a stern voice he asked "Would you guys like to have a little chat with me, right now?" Yuki looked fearful but Sora just stared and replied with a simple "ok." After the three left the party without any word to anyone and Yuki looked like he was ready to die immediately, however his thoughts were cut short by mikado opening the door to his room and gesturing them inside, Sora clutched Yuki's shaking hand as they did as mikado wanted. Sora thought Mikado was angry until she heard the door lock behind them. He turned off the lights, Yuki was still shivering but Sora was just confused. When the light turned on, they saw mikado wearing only his mask. Yuki's jaw dropped. "This is your punishment!" mikado exclaimed, he turned the lights off again and said "now then...strip." The pair hesitantly obliged. When the lights turned back on, Yuki was wearing his minecraft boxers and Sora had her bra and panties on. "i'll give you one more chance, now strip." Mikado said as he turned off the lights once again. When they turned back on, everybody in the room was completely naked. "Hey Yuki wanna see me makeout with your girlfriend?" mikado asked, his plastic face grinning. "What?! of course i don't!" Yuki shouted. "Well, that's too bad. Sora, would you come over here for a second?" mikado said again. "No mikado sannoji, i don't think i will." Sora protested. "are you sure?" the wizard asked. "absolutely." Sora answered. "Well have it your way!" he said, his mask now crying, as his expression became more serious he said "Yuki, come over here. now." "ﹰUm s-sure mikado..." Yuki said hesitantly. As Yuki got closer and closer you could see the determined look in Mikado's eyes. When Yuki got to him, he found himself being pushed against the wall. "Have you ever kissed anybody Yuki?" mikado asked. "...No." Yuki answered. "I can teach you!" mikado said as Yuki harshly blushed. The taller boy pulled back his mask and started making out with Yuki. From Soras' perspective, all you could see was Mikado's juicy ass. the boys had to take a break to breathe, as mikado turned around with his mask now on he said "Sora, what do you think you're looking at? Oh...perhaps you see something you like?" "Doubt it." Sora said smugly. "Oh how cruel! everybody who's seen me in this state always...oh nevermind. Yuki, get on the bed." Mikado instructed. "Y-yes mikado..." Yuki said hushed as he sat on the bouncy bed, trying to cover as much as he could. "Sora, go sit down or something I don't care." Mikado said sternly as he tapped Yuki on the nose, letting out a quiet "bonk!" "Skidaddle skiday, yuki is now gay!" Mikado sang. "What is that even supposed to mean..." Sora said, not realizing what mikado just did. suddenly she notices Yuki, pulling off the blanket he wrapped around himself. "Mikado...what did you do to me??" Yuki said between pants. "oh y'know, something maaaagical" Mikado said twirling a piece of his curly french fry lookin hair. "Now tell me Yuki, how do you feel? do you feel...good?" Mikado questioned. "No but I think you could make me feel good." Yuki said. He was thinking _what did i just say? did i really just ask mikado sannoji to fuck me?_ "Ohoho! it worked it worked it worked!" Mikado said giddily. "Ugh...just get rid of this spell mikado...do whatever you need to do please!" Yuki said, uncovering his body. "Ah, thank you yuki. that was all i needed to hear." Mikado said, kneeling over the bed and spreading yuki's legs. I can't believe this is happening. yuki thought, he covered his mouth out of embarrassment. Sora was starting to wish she had some popcorn, too bad she only had her naked body so she could only watch... and plot. Mikado crawled twoard Yuki on the bed and he smirked as he pinned the tiny fuckin ginger down, he then grabbed onto the little mans skinng fucking legs seriouslt hes a twink i swear to got hes thr twinkiest manci evee seen probably... anyways... uhhhh... Yuki looked up Mikado with a nervous look before the tall man rubbed the tiny boys cheek with his thumb to calm him BEFORE HE SHOVED HIS 7 INCH COCK INSIDE HIM ROUGHLY WITHOUT WARNING. Sora clapped and cheered "harder!" she yelled at mikado before Yuki turned to her with a red face "d-don't encourage hiiIIIMMM" Yuki said before Mikado began to harshly thrust into him and he yelled out in pleasure with screams louder than the creaks of the bed as Sora watched with great interest before a lightbulb went off in her head. she went over to Mikado and whispered into his ear, not that Yuki could hear them over the sound of his own moans. Suddenly Mikado pulled out as Yuki whined from being empty but that was suddenly dashed as mikado flipped him over onto his stomach so that he would see the still naked Sora sitting there only for his face to be shoved into her WAP with her hand as Mikado begun to fuck him in the ass again. "AH- M-M-MIKADO! WHAT ARE YOU- OH!" yuki moaned in pleasure, as this was his first reach around. "Don't you -hah- feel -hah- amaaazing yuki!?" Mikado said, panting harder than he ever had. Mikado did the special move nikei taught him- and turned slightly to the side, making yuki shout in pleasure. "oh fuck me harder mikado please!" Sora mocked. "when am i gonna get some action? im so bored mikado, either fuck me in the ass too or let me go." "Be patient Sora -ah- this is your punishment -hah- remember?" Mikado said while FUCKING YUKI IN THE ASS I CANT HANDLE THIS IM GONNA FUCKING SNAP IM LOSING MY GOD DAMN MARBLES. "Fine..." Sora said while rolling her eyes. "hey, try the other side." "Oh? a tip? how -ah- kind of you -hah- Sora!" Mikado said, shifting to the other side. "AH! YES!" yuki screamed. "R-RIGHT THERE MIKADO! DONT STOP!" Yuki yelled again. Mikado winked at Sora, thanking her for the tip. "So Sora, are you enjoying seeing me make love to your twink of a boyfriend?" Mikado asked, still harshly thrusting into yuki. "Yeah, it's pretty hot actually. i wish i could do that." Sora exclaimed. "Oh really? Be careful what you wish for Sora dear!" she crossed her legs out of fear. "Oh don't mind me, i'm just joki-" Mikado gets interrupted by a pre-orgasm yuki. "Mikado p-please keep go-ing..." yuki moaned, getting visually closer to finishing. "Wow yuki, i expected you to -hah- feel like a virgin but this is -ah- unbelievable!" Mikado said, about to climax as well. As mikado and yuki panted and moaned, Sora sat and watched in amusement. Yuki like the dumbass ginger he moaned as loud as he could and came as mikado slapped his ass. "Giddy up cowboy." Sora said out of boredom, cheering and clapping. "Shut the fuck up Soraaaa!" yuki shouted at the albino as he came. He suddenly felt a warm liquid enter his ass as mikado kept thrusting. "AH!" Yuki yelled, the overwhelming feeling of being fucked in the ass while having an orgasm and having your hair being pulled was an extremely new experience to him. When both boys were done, yuki's legs finally gave out and he collapsed onto the creaky bed. "Ah...so Sora, do you feel you've been punished enough?" mikado questioned. "No not really." Sora said without hesitation. "Oh dear...well that isn't very good. i'll handle you later! Now yuki, have you been punished enough? being fucked harder than you ever have while your lover watches?" the wizard asked. "Oh...yuki are you okay?" He asked again. Sora and mikado then realized, yuki just passed out. "Ah i'll take that as a yes!" Mikado said excitedly. Oh how lucky yuki was that day.


End file.
